


Mixed Signals - A Playlist Prequel

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanmix, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad absolutely does not pine. And even if he did, he certainly wouldn't be pining after his Lieutenant.</p><p>This is a mix to commemorate Brad's time in Iraq, when he purposefully let his eyes linger on Nate, just to see what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals - A Playlist Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> I consider this a prequel to "Mixed Signals". Thanks to the_grynne for the cap. 
> 
> One track is live. Sorry, it's the only version I have!

[Listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/kalsgirl/mixed-signals-1)

01\. **To Live and Let Go** \- All Time Low

_Kid you're a cut above  
Always just a cut above the rest_

02\. **Fuckin' Perfect** \- Pink

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

03\. **How** \- Maroon 5

_I am going through hell_  
_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_  
_You cut out all the noise_

04\. **We'll Be A Dream** \- We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato

_When the lights go out_  
_We'll be safe and sound_  
_We'll take control of the world_

05\. **Runaway** \- Yeah Yeah Yeahs

_Run, run, run away_  
_Lost, lost, lost my mind_  
_Like you to stay_  
_Want you to be my prize_

06\. **I Wish You Felt the Same** \- Tim Mudd

_Swimming through words  
That we don't need_

07\. **Tip of My Tongue** \- The Civil Wars

_You own me with whispers like poetry  
Your mouth is a melody I memorize_

08\. **The Last Goodbye** \- The Kills

_I can't get by on odds and ends  
That never add up_


End file.
